1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile radio communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of receiving sections in mobile radio communication transceivers are of superheterodyne types. There are various mobile radio communication formats using different modulation/demodulation types, respectively. Accordingly, a desired IF (intermediate frequency) pass bandwidth varies from format to format. Generally, an IF circuit in a receiving section which has an IF pass bandwidth chosen in conformity with one format can not suitably handle a signal of another format.